omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkseid
|-|Darkseid (Pre-Crisis/Post Crisis)= |-|Darkseid (New 52)= |-|True Darkseid= Character Synopsis Darkseid was the ruler of Apokolips, a tyrant who invaded multiple Earths throughout the entire Multiverse while searching for his daughter, Grail. Darkseid conceived many sons; one, Kalibak, became a brutal warrior of Apokolips while another, Orion, was traded for Highfather's own Scot in a promise of peace between both planets. Character Statistics Tier: 2-C | Varies. 4-B to 4-A, goes up to 3-A | At least 2-A. High 2-A '''via Dying '''Verse: DC Comics Name: ''' Uxas, Darkseid '''Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of Thousands of Years | Unknown, Beyond Regular Space and Time Classification: Alien, New God, God of Evil Special Abilities: |-|Avatars/Emanation Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Intelligence, Martial Arts (Showcased here ) ( Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 9; Darkseid’s true form exists on a higher plane and his true selve can ressurect his avatars), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Void Manipulation with Omega Beams, Durability Negation with Omega Beams, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Telepathy, Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, BFR, Time Manipulation (Can BFR people to either the past or future. time travel), Life Manipulation, Resurrection (can revive himself and other people), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Flight, Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (can remove souls from body), BFR (Can banish people with boom tubes. Can also do this via Omega Beams, sending them across space or even time itself), Transmutation (Can turn people into mud), Existence Erasure (The Omega Beams can erase beings from reality), Soul Manipulation (Can easily shatter and completely destroy souls ), Non-Physical Interaction (Interacted with the incoporeal aspects of Firestorm. Destroyed Secret ,who is an intangible soul without physicality), Aura (Capable of emanating an explosive aura), Life Manipulation (Used Omega Beams to trap Cyborg Superman's life force in a metal sphere; Animated a giant statue while trapped in the Source Wall), Resurrection (Raised a massive army of Parademons from the dead; Resurrected Desaad after disintegrating him), Duplication (Can create avatars from his energy while his main body is busy, such as when he was trapped in the Source Wall), Astral Projection (Can create images of his head that he can project his Omega Beams through), Power Bestowal (Imbued a baby with some of his power to create Validus; Granted some of his Omega Effect to Bedlam), Power Nullification (Removed Bouncing Boy's power), Magic (Can manipulate magic energy, shown when he contained Black Mary Marvel's power), Size Manipulation (Can adjust his size at will), Spatial Manipulation (Warped the path of Vykin's boom tube by will; His punch cracked the fabric of the dimension he was in), Time Manipulation (Bent time using the Omega Effect to accelerate the growth of Desaad's new body. Froze Godwave Ares by hardening both time and space around him), Time Travel (Orion stated he can easily move through time), Illusion Creation (Made illusions for Superman and Wonder Woman to fight; they were fooled until Darkseid gave himself away), Creation (Used his energy to create the opposite of Takion, Stayne; Can recreate his followers from inanimate objects), Telekinesis (Restrained Superman and Infinity Man in the air), Telepathy (Can drain information from minds and read them in an instant), Mind Manipulation (Simultaneously controlled three billion Pre-Crisis Daxamites), Empathic Manipulation (Reversed the effects of a feeling-altering soap), Pain Manipulation (Can use the Omega Effect to cause pain, such as with Pre-Crisis Supergirl), Biological Manipulation (Deformed Dream Girl and short-circuited the League's brain impulses), Corruption (His clone servants were corrupted by his power), Heat Manipulation (Incinerated Kalibak's flesh by touching him), Weather Manipulation (Created a tornado and storm), Summoning (Can summon forces from Apokolips as well as summon distant targets using Omega Beams), Technology Manipulation (His Omega powers can tamper with advanced technology) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Existence Erasure (Stated that his body resists the effects of his Omega power and no-sold Lex Luthor's weapon that rips apart existence), Sealing (Removed bindings created by the Alpha Effect), Telepathy (Resisted being telepathically scanned; Martian Manhunter stated New Gods are hard to touch telepathically), Mind Manipulation (The strongest minds were ravaged just from seeing the Omega Effect, while Darkseid was able to immerse himself in and absorb all of it), Empathic Manipulation (Was immune to Bekka's love inducement), Fear Manipulation (Was immune to Desaad's fear-inducing machine), Possession (Stated that Eclipso's possession wouldn't work on him), Electricity Manipulation (Black Mary Marvel's magic lightning had no effect on him), Ice Manipulation (Was unaffected by Superman's freeze breath), Ice Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Can fly in space unharmed) |-|True Body Abilities=All previous abilities + Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 9), Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual, Space-Time Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation with the Anti-Life Equation, Abstract Existence (The New Gods are powerful living ideas from a platonic and archetypal world. Darkseid is the God of and represents the concepts of evil and tyranny), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Through the Omega Sanction, Darkseid was able to trap Shilo Norman in a never-ending series of created realities), Large Size (Type 10; His true body is much bigger than the multiverse, to the extend where his fall caused it's collapse ), Black Hole Creation (Created a singularity and was becoming one himself), Creation (Can recreate other New Gods as emanations of his will), Possession (Incarnated on Earth by possessing the body of Dan Turpin, a process that involved eating his consciousness from within as well as eating his soul) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '''(Capable of defeating the likes of The Time Trapper and Mordu, the former being capable of creating timelines and altering them. Absorbed all the energies of Sorcerer's World and was stated to beConstantly depicted as superior to Superman) | '''Varies. Solar System Level (Can casually fight with Superman) to Multi-Solar System Level (Most avatars of Darkseid are capable of easily defeating the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. Even the weaker avatars of Darkseid can yield a destructive output of 1.063779865963146245149006381712E57 Joules), goes up to Universe Level (Was capable of crushing an entire universe with his bare hands. In addition is portrayed as a universal threat) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Created an infinite number of realities just to endlessly tourtune Shlip Noman, Was becoming the entirety of existence including The Multiverse, caused Time to be erased from The Multiverse and was condensing everything into a singularity). High Multiverse Level+ 'through Death (His death caused the entire multiverse to be dragged down with him and this even damaged dimensions as high as the Oerry of Worlds ) [[Speed|'Speed]]: 'Massively FTL+ '(Scales to Superman who flew across the universe in two months) | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Superman) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Exist within everyone and is the Tiger-Force at the core of all things. Almost became one with the multiverse) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Universal | Varies. Solar System Level to Multi-Solar System Class, goes up to Universal | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Universe Level | Varies. Solar System Level to Multi-Solar System Level, goes up to Universe Level | At least Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Nigh-Limitless | Infinite, as he is Non-Corporeal Range: Cross-Universal | Universal | Multiversal+ (Can create infinite realities). High Multiversal+ via dying Intelligence: Immensely High '''(Countless millennia of political and battle experience, incredible planner and schemer, has technical knowledge almost on par with Metron, knowledge of martial arts (as shown in his battle with Orion), capable of outsmarting cosmic beings, intimate knowledge of the workings of the multiverse) '''Weaknesses: Darkseid is vulnerable to Radion (a lethal substance to New Gods), he is often overconfident and does not use his powers to their fullest extent. Notable Feats: '''Regular Universes are the size of bubbles in the reality of New Genesis New Gods are higher beings with emanations in each universe Darkseid's Avatars are extrusions of his nearly infinite energy New Genesis exists in a higher vibratory world New Gods are immune to the effects of Crises True New Gods can easily create universes Resurrects himself after being killed by Spectre The Omega Beam erases the existence of Desaad and Lightray Pulls Professor Stein's soul out of the Firestorm Matrix Mind controls the 3 billion people of Daxam Sends Superman to the 20th century, and Slobo to the past '''Versions: Pre-Crisis Avatars | Current'' ''Avatars | True Self Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'The Anti-Life Equation: '''The he power to dominate the will of any sentient race, and has other reality-altering powers that twist and distort freedom over life and death. It is called the Anti-Life Equation because "if someone possesses absolute control over you - you're not really alive." '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' New God Physiology: The beings of Apokolips and New Genesis call themselves gods and live in a realm called the Fourth World which is outside normal space and time. Their strength is due to their relative proximity to the Source, a mysterious energy which fuels the divine powers of the beings in Apokolips and New Genesis, as well as other powerful beings in the DC Multiverse. The New Gods are singular through the Multiverse and exist in every universe as a manifestation of their true selves. *'Superhuman Strength:' Uxas is a very powerful being from the planet Apokolips. However, his strength varies on his incarnation. Despite his strength fluctuations, his strength alone is a force to be reckoned with. He can easily destroy colossal objects, overpower far stronger characters especially cosmic beings, has the capability to bend and break any man-made material, lift massive objects, and easily demolish immensely fortified infrastructures. His strength is so great that he can easily overpower heavyweights such as Superman and Wonder Woman in hand to hand combat or even overpower the entire Justice League, including their heavy hitters. *'Superhuman Speed:' Uxas, as a New God from Apokolips, is immensely fast, being capable of evenly battling against Superman and other Metahumans of comparable speed. *'Invulnerability:' Darkseid is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Darkseid's full durability capacity varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans couldn't even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers won't even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions can't penetrate through him. He can also withstand direct strikes from Anti-Monitor and his Anti-Matter blasts, a point blank planetary explosion. Despite his resistance, powerful beings like Superman or the Martian Manhunter can cause him great distress and pain, as well as divine weapons such as Aquaman's Trident and Wonder Woman's Sword, forged by the Olympian God Hephaestus. Also, materials forged from his home realm can hurt him as well. He, like all New Gods, is vulnerable to Radion. *'Superhuman Stamina:' It is generally accepted that Darkseid can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process, and it that regard, he can battle other aliens for extended amounts of time before tiring. *'Immortality:' As a New God, Darkseid is immortal and has an extended lifespan which allows him to exist indefinitely. He doesn't age, wither, or degrade. *'Omega Effect:' Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", a force of entropy from the destructive side of the Source, which proves integral, as it is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This effect allows him to transverse through time and space, also enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. *'Omega Beams:' Darkseid's most destructive use of the Omega Effect . He focuses this power as a form of concussion beams that fire from his eyes. He has complete control over it in that he can change its path or its intended purpose at will: allowing for teleportation, transmutation, or instant disintegration. He can make it travel in a straight line, curve, bend, or twist around corners. When it hits a target, it quickly reduces the target into nothing. His Omega Beams are proven ineffective against Wonder Woman's bracelets, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. Darkseid once pierced Anti-Monitor's shell and brought him to his knees during the Darkseid war. *'Telepathy:' Darkseid can easily read the minds of others anywhere in entire Universe. In this ability, he can also attack or invade someone's mind with images. *'Mind Control:' Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over 100 individuals at once, indicating the capacity potential his brain can achieve. *'Telekinesis:' Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind; he often makes things float with simple gestures of his hand. *'Matter Manipulation:' Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can destroy humans with a mere thought, and as such, he can even create his own creature complexions by design out of nothing, as he did when he created the being known as Strayne. Also, Darkseid can cause organisms to degrade and de-evolve. *'Erosion Blasts:' Darkseid is able to project energy from his hands as well as his eyes. To this effect the blasts can sustain damages from eradication to withering in effect, using both aspects to a devastating degree. *'Teleportation:' Darkseid can teleport himself and other beings anywhere in the entire Universe even through other dimensions at a mere thought. *'Size Alteration:' Darkseid can easily manipulate his size, density, and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants. *'Chronokinesis:' Darkseid can move and transverse through time at ease. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Time Traveler Category:Hax Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Controllers Category:Illusionist Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Creation Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Size Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Magic Users Category:Pain Inducers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Heat Users Category:Weather Users Category:Technopaths Category:Corruption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Death Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2